


Just ereri smut

by Uke_levi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), My First Smut, Pure Smut, Sadistic Eren Yeager, Seme Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri, my first fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uke_levi/pseuds/Uke_levi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some ereri smut </p><p>First smut</p><p>Levi is uke<br/>Eren is seme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just ereri smut

"Ahhh... D-daddy f-f-faster please." Levi moaned as Eren went faster. They have been at it for three hours now and Levi came over four times already. Levi was handcuffed to the bed and was blindfolded. So all of his sences were now heightened. 

"Ah... Levi your so tight" Eren groaned. He started thrusting even faster and harder then before. "Ah..! Oh Daddy! Right there oh... Keep hitting that spot." Levi wraps his legs around Eren waist tighter as Eren continues to hit his prostate. Eren knows where Levi's prostate is by heart but he chooses to tease the shorter male. 

"You like that you little slut?" Eren said as he pounded into Levi harder. Levi could only nod his head and pull on the ropes Eren had him tied up in. He wanted that painful pleasure. "Mmm.. Do you want me to take this off my little bitch?" Eren whispered huskily. "Yes Eren please" Eren brought his hand down across Levi's cheek. "Did I give you permission to call me that, slut?" Eren knows Levi likes it when he slaps him during sex. Eren then removed Levi's blindfold and looked into his steel blue eyes.

"I'm sorry daddy." Eren looks down at Levi and then grabs his hips roughly and then starts to go faster and harder to the point were it would be considered inhuman. Levi was now moaning and screaming louder them ever before. "Oh..! Daddy!! Ah! Ah! Yes fuck me!" Levi screamed. "Your such a little cockslut. Say it say your my cockslut." Eren groaned as he continued to pound Levi. 

"I'm your c-cocks-slut!" Levi screamed then moaned as he felt a familiar heat in the pit of his stomach. 

"D-daddy I'm gonna cum" 

"No don't cum yet" Eren grabbed the base of Levi's cock. Levi whimpered at that.

"You have to beg me to cum" Eren said  
"Please let cum please please daddy please" Levi begged. 

Eren continued to pound into Levi and he then started to feel that familiar heat building up. He then let go of Levi's cock. "Ah.. Levi I'm gonna cum "

Levi who was now to far gone too say anything besides moaning or screaming could only nod rapidly. Eren leaned down and captured Levi's lips in a clash of tongues and teeth. Eren started to pump Levi's erect dick in time with his thrusts until Levi couldn't take it anymore. He broke the kiss and released with a scream.

"Daddy!!" Levi released his seed ribbon after ribbon of the sticky white fluid on his and Eren's chests and stomachs. A few thrusts later Eren came with a cry of Levi's name.

"Levi!" Eren released his seed into Levi's tight ass filling him up with his cum. 

They waited for a few minutes catching their breathes then Eren pulled out and rolled to the side. He untied him and then pulled him into a warm and loving embrace. Eren kissed Levi on the top of his head and held him tighter. 

"I love you Levi" Eren said  
"I love you too Eren" Levi replied

Eren held Levi closer and then they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you all think of my first smut?


End file.
